


A Holiday Surprise

by ravenangel



Series: Building a Life Series [11]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:44:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6155554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenangel/pseuds/ravenangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celebrating the holidays are challenging when there are two families it's almost impossible when there are four families. Trying to survive the holidays sometimes makes the boys long for simpler times and possibly combat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Holiday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the HBO miniseries Generation Kill. Nothing is mine and nothing is associated with any of the real people, I'm just here to borrow the characters. No harm intended and all mistakes are my own. This is another tale in the Waiting to Breathe verse.
> 
> Sorry this story has taken so long. I've been working on it off and on since Thanksgiving. Real life has as per usual kept me on my toes and also kept me from writing as often as I'd like. Hope everyone is well and as always thanks for reading.

A Holiday Surprise

Brad was sitting at the computer Skyping with his mom. Nate could feel the irritation rolling off him in waves and was yet again reminded that Brad's Iceman moniker was well earned as there was no outward hint of his irritation that his mom would pick up on.

"Honey, we all want to see you for Chanukah, but you're just getting over being sick so please stop arguing and accept that we are coming to you this year rather than you coming to us." Brad's mom Anna stated implacably.

Brad sighed, "Mom I was looking forward to going to California and getting a break from the cold and snow. It might help me feel better."

Anna smiled at her son, "Honey I know that you want to come out here, but we would like to not chance a relapse of the pneumonia since you're still recovering."

As if in response to his mother's statement Brad doubled over coughing. She arched her eyebrow at him as he said, "Doc said I was fine to travel and that the cough should clear completely soon. I feel fine."

"Bradley," she stated gently, "I'm aware of this and I'm not going to argue with you, we will be there Friday to celebrate with you. The kids and your sisters can't wait to see you."

"You win. I'll see you Friday mom." Brad sounded resigned as he closed the session.

Nate smiled as he kissed the back of Brad's neck. "So mom wins this round."

Brad leaned his head back against Nate's stomach. "She's stubborn. I'm well enough to travel. Doc cleared me, you were there."

Nate kissed him again, "she's worried and she wants to make sure you don't get sick again so soon."

Brad sighed, "don't you start too. I'm doing fine. We could have gone."

Nate smiled as he rested his head on Brad's, "I promise we'll get you to California soon. What do you think of us going out for New Years?"

"Where are we going for New Years?" Ray asked as he paused in the doorway Walt visible just over his shoulder.

Brad looked over and smiled at them, "Nate is trying to pacify me by saying we should go to California for New Years since my mom is being ridiculously stubborn about me traveling so soon after being sick."

Walt grinned at Brad conspiratorially, "well you never know, the warm weather could do you some good."

"I tried that, she's not budging." Brad stated.

Ray snorted, "do any of you realize what this means?"

They all looked at Ray, waiting for him to continue but he just grinned wider until Brad dropped his head to his desk. "Shit. Is it too late to cancel the holidays?"

Ray started to laugh, "well with you guys not traveling to California we are now the proud hosts of a truly blended family holiday." He paused for dramatic effect before continuing gleefully, "are we prepared for my mom. Walt's mom, sister and her new baby. Brad's family and their minions, as well as Nate's family and their minions all in our house for the holidays?"

Brad angled his head to look at Ray, "I don't think our place is big enough for this."

Walt smiled at Brad, "do you know how long they're planning to be in town?"

"They'll be in late Friday and stay through the day after Christmas. Chanukah starts at sundown on Tuesday and ends at sundown Christmas Eve." Brad explained.

Ray grinned, "I'm kind of excited to see how your family celebrates Chanukah. We've all been together for years and we've never gotten to do this with you."

Nate chuckled as he kissed the top of Brad's head. "I've been with him longer and still only gotten to celebrate with them once."

Brad rolled his eyes, "you all realize that I've gotten to be with them for maybe 5 holidays total in the last 10 years due to deployments, trainings, etcetera."

Walt laughed, "we know Brad sometimes it's nice to just get to give you shit. It's good for you."

Brad chuckled as he pushed back from his desk, grabbing his cane and standing up. "Come on let's go see what we need to do before all of our families invade."

Walt grinned as he grabbed the calendar so they could map out when people would be arriving and work out plans. They all settled around the table to compare information. "Ray when does your mom get in?" Walt inquired.

"Her plane gets in at 2 on the 22nd and she'll be here until the day after Christmas." Ray answered. "I'm supposed to pick her up from BWI and get her settled at the hotel."

Walt nodded as he wrote everything down on the calendar. "Ok my mom and sister will also be in sometime after noon on the 22nd and they're also staying until the day after Christmas. Mom was planning on checking in at the hotel and then getting cleaned up before meeting up with us since they'll be driving from Virginia."

Nate sighed, " well my family was planning on celebrating Christmas on the 24th but since they're all local we don't have to worry about the airport or accommodations outside of that. Mom said something about them staying at a hotel overnight. "

As Walt wrote everything down Brad glared at them all.

Nate looked startled, "what's wrong?"

"You all planned this. You knew we wouldn't be going even though we had planned to." Brad accused.

Nate sighed, "your mom called while you were napping after your follow up appointment to try and work out plans. So yeah we knew this was coming but she insisted that she be the one to talk with you about it."

Brad rolled his eyes, "why didn't you guys just tell me? I was really looking forward to the trip."

Nate looked apologetic as he leaned over and kissed Brad gently. "I'm sorry I should have said something, but your mom was quite insistent that she be the one to talk to you about it." Nate kissed the top of Brad's head. "To be honest, even though your mom is little she scares the crap out of me. So I'm sorry but there was no way I was going to win that fight."

Brad shook his head, resigned, "if there is a time that this needs to happen again please just tell me so I stop getting my hopes up about it."

They really looked at Brad and couldn't help but note the little tells that most would miss, expressing his true disappointment. "We promise if something like this comes up again we will talk to you about it as soon as we know."

Brad nodded and turned his attention back to their plans, letting it drop.

....

Ray led his mom into the house talking to her about the plans for the holidays he paused in his explanation as he saw Brad asleep with his head pillowed on his father's leg, while his nephew slept curled up against his chest .

Walt smiled as he covered Brad and Isaac with a blanket. "I worked him hard in rehab today."

Ray grinned at Walt before addressing Brad's dad. "Hey Mr. Colbert. I see you've got Brad duty with Walt."

Mark smiled as he ran gentle fingers through Brad's hair, "Ray you know it's ok to call me Mark and yes i've been helping Walt with Brad today. Isaac even wanted in on the action so they played a little catch with his ball." He paused as he noticed Ray's mom smiling as he extended his hand, "hi I'm Mark Colbert Brad's dad."

Ray's mom smiled and shook his hand. "Alice, Ray's mom."

She looked down at Brad's sleeping form and smiled fondly. "He's looking better since I saw him last."

Mark nodded, "he's definitely looking better. Just a heads up, Anna and the girls have taken over the kitchen to get ready for tonight's dinner."

Ray chuckled, "not surprised. I'm going to go get introductions out of the way, and try to stay out of the line of fire."

Alice cuffed the back of Ray's head, "no you will go make introductions and the see if there's anything we can do to help."

Ray sighed dramatically as he lead his mom to the kitchen.

....

Nate opened the door and saw Brad, Isaac, and Walt curled up on the couch. He smiled as he listened to Brad reading to Isaac. Nate could hear everyone else in the kitchen as he lead Walt's mom, sister and her baby into the house.

Brad and Walt's heads snapped to the door as they heard it open. Walt grinned as he saw his mom standing behind Nate. He shifted Isaac onto Brad's lap so he could get up and hug his mom and sister.

Nate walked over and kissed Brad hello. Brad grinned kissing him back as Isaac attempted to pull himself up using Nate's shirt. Nate chuckled as he picked Isaac up, "Don't worry kiddo we didn't forget about you."

Isaac gave a toothy drooling grin, "hi."

"Hi." Nate answered smiling as he settled next to Brad on the couch, "so what are we reading?"

Brad shifted the book so Isaac could see it from Nate's lap, "The Lorax seems to be his favorite book at the moment."

Walt's mom hugged him tightly, "hey baby I missed you."

Walt kissed her cheek. "Missed you too mamma."

Kate set the baby carrier down and hugged her brother hard. "I'm so glad we could make it." Kate looked around and grinned at Brad and Nate. "Where's your delinquent partner. I see the responsible ones but I don't even hear Ray."

As if in response to Kate there was a crash in the kitchen followed by a very creative declaration of frustration that was shockingly free of cursing. Kate laughed, "I'm impressed he swore without using swear words."

Brad snorted, "my niece Rachel is in there along with my mom, dad, two sisters, and his mom. Ray's and sense of self preservation usually beats out his need to swear."

Kate and Peggy both started to laugh. Kate walked over to the couch and hugged Brad, "how are you doing?"

Brad smiled as he hugged her back. "Better, still get tired pretty fast, but I'm definitely feeling better."

"Glad to hear it. You had us pretty worried when Walt said you were sick." Kate replied.

Brad sighed, " it wasn't that bad."

Peggy hugged Brad as she chuckled, "liar. I had pneumonia last winter. It was awful, and I didn't have the recovery from major injuries to deal with on top of being sick." She paused to kiss the top of his head, "I will say I'm glad you're feeling better."

Brad huffed, "fine it sucked, but I'm doing ok now."

Peggy gave him a smile so like his mother's it was scary, "see, that wasn't so bad was it?" Brad rolled his eyes in mock irritation as everyone laughed. Peggy patted his cheek before turning away, "I'm going to go see if they need anymore hands in the kitchen." Walt moved to accompany his mom to the kitchen but she stopped him, "I know everyone in there and you need to go meet your niece, so stay here and chat with your sister."

Walt kissed his mom's cheek, "yes ma'am." Walt walked over to the baby carrier, picked it up and moved it over in front of the couch before sitting next to his sister. Kate pulled the blanket away and carefully picked her daughter up.

"Maggie meet your uncle Walt and his crazy boyfriends, Nate and Brad." Kate paused as she handed her to Walt and Ray bound into the room. "It's OK baby girl, the noisy one is his other boyfriend Ray, you'll get used to him."

Maggie blinked sleepy unfocused blue eyes at Walt. He smiled at her as she scrunched her face yawning. "Hey sweet pea it's good to finally meet you."

Rachel looked curiously at the baby over Ray's shoulder from her position on his back quietly watching her grab Walt's finger. Isaac wiggled out of Nate's grip crawled over Brad and into Kate's lap so he could see better. He gave her a bright smile and pointed at Maggie, "baby."

Kate smiled, " yep that's baby Maggie. Hey Ray. Did they finally banish you from the kitchen? "

"Well between Mom and Anna they decided I was menace and Mark recommend I kidnap Rachel here and make our escape." Ray smirked. "She's a great partner in crime aren't you Rachel?"

Rachel grinned as she hugged Ray's neck. Brad closed the book and leaned his head against Nate's shoulder.

Nate kissed the top of his head and whispered, "you OK?"

Brad closed his eyes and nodded before whispering, "just a little dizzy."

"Do you want to go lay down?" Nate inquired softly.

Brad swallowed hard then nodded his silent agreement.

Nate carefully helped Brad to his feet guided him down the hall to their room. Once Brad was laying down Nate sat next to him on the bed gently running his fingers through Brad's hair. "Does it feel like before you have a seizure? I know you started to wean off your secondary meds last week so we need to pay attention."

Brad coughed hard, tensing against Nate's leg as he continued to cough. Brad breathlessly replied, "a little. I just feel little off."

Nate kissed the top of his head again, "it's OK we're just going to lay here, relax and see if it will pass. You are still recovering from the pneumonia and Dr. Michaels did say that we may have to hold off on getting you off the second med for another week if you started having multiple seizures again."

"I know. I hate the back and forth of this process." Brad paused, "I also hate that this could happen with so many people here. I don't want to scare anyone."

Nate ran soothing fingers through Brad's hair as he relaxed into Nate's side closing his eyes. "It's OK we can stay here for as long as you want to."

After ten minutes there was a soft knock on the door before Walt stuck his head in. "Is everything ok?" He whispered.

Nate smiled as he stroked Brad's hair. "He felt dizzy and wanted to lay down for a little while."

Walt stepped in and closed the door quietly before sitting on Brad's other side. Walt felt Brad's forehead, "he feels a little warm I'm going to grab the thermometer."

Nate nodded as Walt touched Brad's shoulder, "I need to take your temperature. You can stay right where you are I just didn't want to startle you."

Brad held still as Walt took his temperature. "What's the verdict?"

Walt ran a gentle hand down his back, "99 even so not really a fever. How's the dizziness?"

"It's a little better. I think it's going to pass without a seizure. Do you think we should delay the med change until we're done with the holidays?" Brad inquired.

Walt nodded, "would you be more comfortable with that? We can go back to the dosage we were doing before this most recent shift. You weren't having any problems with it and we won't have to start the process over."

Brad nodded, "let's do that. Where's everyone at?"

Walt smiled, "Ray took Rachel and Isaac outside to play in the snow, and Kate took Maggie in the kitchen and is hanging out with everyone in there." Walt paused as he handed Brad his meds and a glass of water. " I'm going to email Dr. Michaels with our plan and let him know that you're not quite ready to be off the second med completely. "

Brad gave a tired half smile and lay back down snuggling into Nate's side. Nate kissed the top of Brad's head, "just go ahead and rest. You look like you want to take a nap."

Brad nodded and sighed as he settled in to sleep.

....

 Everyone got a big surprise when Sarah's husband Elijah arrived on the 23rd with Anna's mom Ruth in tow.  Rachel ran to her dad while Isaac crawled after her. Anna hopped up from the couch and wrapped her arms around her mom. "Mama what are you doing here?"

" _Kochanie_ , this is the first chance in years we've had to be together as a whole family for Chanukah.  Did you really think I would miss it?" Ruth replied fondly.

 Nate gave Brad a hand up so he could go see his grandmother.  She smiled brightly at her only grandson, " _Ukochany_ , how are you doing? You look so good."

Brad smiled down at his grandmother as he hugged her, " _Babcia_ , I'm doing alright. This is a surprise."

She chuckled and kissed Brad's cheek, " _światło słoneczne,_ you couldn't come to me and I wasn't about to miss the first holiday I could spend with you in five years, so I came to you."

She looked over Brad's shoulder and saw Nate standing behind him and smiled as she waved him over, " _Miod_ , come here so I can give you a proper hello."

Brad huffed a quiet laugh at the sound of his grandma calling Nate honey. Nate gave her a gentle hug, "I'm so glad you could make it.  It was fun to keep the secret with Elijah. No one knew."

She laughed softly, " it was nice to get to surprise everyone.  It's not everyday I get to surprise them."

She hugged and kissed her granddaughters before looking around and spotting Ray and Walt. Ruth looked pointedly at Brad and Nate before looking closer at the two men standing nervously to the side, "OK boys are you going to introduce your friends? I've heard a lot about them but we haven't been introduced."

 Brad smiled as he waved them closer, " _Babcia_ this is Ray and Walt." Brad paused, "Ray, Walt this my  _babcia_ Ruth."

Ray and Walt both extended their hands to shake hers but she had other ideas as she pulled them in for hugs.  

After Ray stepped back he looked at her curiously, "what language do you keep using? I know it's not Hebrew and if I didn't know better I would say it was Russian but it doesn't sound quite right."

She smiled fondly at his bluntness. "It's Polish."

Ray looked as if he was going to ask another question so she beat him to it. "I was born and raised in Warsaw in 1926."

Ray looked closer at her and Walt tensed next to him seriously considering clamping a hand over his mouth to stop the impending questions. "When did you immigrate to America?"

Brad closed his eyes and took a deep breath after Ruth gave him a knowing smile, "my brother Petr, Jakob the man who would become my husband, and I came here in 1947." 

Walt looked around the room studying all their faces realizing that none of this story was new to anyone but the three of them and even Nate didn't seem too surprised.  She nodded as she watched him put the pieces together. "You're a survivor." He stated quietly.

She gave him a sad but reassuring smile, "yes we survived the ghetto and then Auschwitz."

They both nodded seriously. "You used two words when you spoke to Brad and a third with Nate can I ask what they mean?" Ray inquired.

Ruth reached out and took Brad's hand. "The first word I used with Anna was darling, the first word with Brad was beloved and the second was sunshine, with Nate it was honey."

Ray choked back a laugh, "you call him sunshine!?"

Brad glared at him as Ruth chuckled, "look at him in comparison, the lone blond amongst us, and honestly he has one of the sweetest demeanors once you get past his walls.  He has always been my sunshine, where Sarah will always be my miłość or my love and Rebekah will always be my malutki or my little one. I have endearments for all of my family."

Ray nodded, "makes sense."

Walt smiled, "I agree with you Ruth  _światło słoneczne_ suits him."

Brad sighed and rolled his eyes, " _Babcia_ you're going to ruin my hard earned reputation."

She pat his arm and smiled knowingly, "they love you  _światło słoneczne,_ your reputation as the Iceman doesn't apply to them. Also I see how you love them back, it's OK to just be yourself with them."

Brad gave her a fond smile as Nate looked at his watch, and "Ruth I hate to do this but we are all going to be leaving Brad with you and Anna as the rest of us are going to meet my family, Ray's mom, and Walt's family at the zoo."

Anna grinned and Ruth smiled happily, "it's ok with us.  You all go and we will have something special waiting for everyone when you come back."

Anna nodded at her mother as Brad gave Nate a quick kiss and a smile before he headed toward the kitchen.

 Ray and Walt both arched an eyebrow at Brad's retreating back and then at Nate. 

Nate shrugged, "it's apparently a tradition for the three of them and I don't want anything to keep them from continuing it."

They both smiled and nodded in response as they started handing out coats.  "Alright then let's leave them to it." Ray stated.

 ...

Ruth walked quietly into the kitchen as Anna saw everyone off. She placed a gentle hand against Brad's back, "are you OK?"

Brad gave her a half smile, "yeah I'm holding up."

He leaned his cane against the island as he started to pull the necessary bowls and ingredients out of their various locations. Brad steadied himself with the counters when needed. She watched him as he did this pleased with how far he'd come in his recovery. Ruth was content to stay back and let him set things up. She could see the subtle tension start to drain from his shoulders as he moved about settling into their familiar rhythm.

Once things were set out he limped over and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "thanks for letting me do the set up alone."

She gave him a knowing smile, "I'd have helped if you needed it, but I think you needed your independence more." She paused resting her head against his arm. "You know we all love you, but sometimes I think we love you too much and in not wanting you to have to struggle we make you feel smothered. I know we are all guilty of it, especially your boys if I'm reading you correctly."

Brad let out a soft chuckle, "you know me so well. Don't get me wrong I love all of you and God knows I'd be lost without them, but sometimes I just want to do it for myself just to see if I can." He sighed, "they're getting better about everything as I get better but sometimes it's hard not to scream at everyone to leave me be and let me at least try."

"Brad you need to be patient with them, but also don't be afraid to tell them what you need even if it's space. I know they'll respect your wishes." Ruth answered gently. "You and I are too much alike in this way.  Remember as much as they seem to be able to read your mind they still need you to tell them what you want and what you need."

Brad nodded, "I am trying to work on that and I do love them so much.  It's hard to let them help, but  it's also hard to tell them to back off a little. I don't want to hurt them."

Anna squeezed her son's hand, "you won't hurt them. In fact I think they would like to know if you wanted some space to fend for yourself. It's like today I wanted time alone with you to do our traditional baking without interruptions from anyone, that my mom could be here is just the icing on top."

Brad nodded, " I'm glad we get to do this too. Shall we get to it?"

 ....

 Brad leaned against the sink as he brushed his teeth before bed. Nate quietly wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed the warm skin between his shoulders.  Nate rested his head against Brad's back as he finished up. Brad smiled as he finished, before he turned and wrapped his arms around Nate. "Thanks for today."

Nate smiled and kissed him softly, "did you have a good afternoon with your mom and grandma?"

Brad gave a fond smile, "yeah it's been awhile since we got to be together like that. Thank you for working so hard to get her here."

Nate moved to help Brad to bed but Brad stopped short and squeezed Nate's hand. "I want to try doing it alone. My balance is getting better and I don't need my cane all the time."

Nate looked at him and nodded before heading into the bedroom.  Nate joined Ray and Walt in bed as they settled in and watched Brad limp toward them. Nate smiled his balance was a lot better, but he was still having issues with foot drop when he wasn't wearing his AFOs.

Brad slid into bed and kissing each of them fiercely. "I love you all but all the hovering is starting to make me a little nuts.  I know you mean well, but I need you to trust me to do things for myself first.  I promise if I need help I'll ask, but I need to know I can take care of myself."

Nate bit his lip trying not to smile, Walt grinned, and Ray burst out laughing. "I was wondering when you'd finally snap."

Brad arched an eyebrow at Ray, "were you all trying to test my patience?"

Ray snorted, "no but it was bound to happen."

Walt elbowed Ray, "Brad you know we just want to make sure you're ok."

Brad shook his head grinning, "yeah, I get that but I need things to get back to some semblance of normal."

Nate nipped Brad's shoulder, "we were just waiting for you to tell us what you needed."

Brad rolled his eyes as he kissed Nate hard, "what I need is for you all to stop coddling me."

 Nate kissed him back and nipped at his lower lip, "solid copy Love."

 Brad pinned Nate to the bed and proceeded to lick at his nipple. Nate let out a whine and started to shift under Brad trying to get more contact. Brad growled low in his throat and nodded to Ray who gripped Nate's hips and took off his sleep pants freeing his rapidly growing erection. Walt kissed Brad and then with a nod from Brad kissed Nate thoroughly. Brad commenced his assault on Nate's nipples and Ray took him in his mouth. Nate trembled under the assault and let out a moan that Brad swallowed as he and Walt switched places. Nate drug blunt nails down Brad's back crying out as they pushed him to the edge. Everyone moved in concert as they pushed Nate to completion.  

They grinned at each other as Nate went boneless beneath them.  Brad looked at Walt who grinned ferally as he went for Ray's mouth and Brad wrapped a firm hand around Ray's obvious erection. Nate helped hold Ray up as Brad and Walt worked his body.  Walt nipped and sucked down his jaw and neck. He licked and sucked and finally bit down on Ray's nipple as Brad squeezed his leaking cock Ray screamed hoarsely as they pushed him over the edge.  

Ray tackled Walt as he came down from his high and Nate flipped Brad over pinning him down.  They both kissed with a clash of teeth and tongues and an edge of desperation.  It didn't take Nate or Ray long to have Brad and Walt coming undone arching up into them. As they collapsed on the bed Nate went to the bathroom and came back with two warm, damp rags throwing one to Ray.  They quickly cleaned themselves and then Brad and Walt. Soon they were all settled in bed drifting off to sleep the tension gone and peace enveloping them.

....

Everyone  was gathered in the living room as Brad's mom and grandma set up the candles. Brad was standing with Kate who was trying to get Maggie to stop screaming.  Nate had taken Sam from his sister and had finally gotten him to settle into sleep.

Brad sighed, "Kate let me see her."

Kate shifted her to a new position that just made her scream louder. "No one has been able to calm her.  She's just overtired."

Brad smiled, " I know, just trust me."

Ray walked over with Isaac who had his hands clamped over his ears. "Kate it's his super power please let him try to silence the banshee."

Kate handed the screaming bundle that was her daughter over to Brad, who promptly wrapped her blanket securely around her and started to rock her. "Hey, hey,  _arachid_ it's ok."

Within seconds she was quieting down and drifting off. Kate shook her head, "how did you do that?"

Brad shrugged. "Like Ray said it's my super power."

Ruth smiled as she watched Brad quiet the baby and went back to preparing to light the candles.

Everyone watched in silent awe as Ruth and Anna proceeded to recite the prayers not only for the Chanukah candles but also the Shabbat candles.  Brad smiled as he watched as his grandma covered her eyes and listened to her lilting voice as she prayed and his his mother lit the candles. Brad glanced around the room watching everyone's expressions as they completed the lighting. Everyone was quiet and watching with rapt attention, Nate's mom had a silent tear slide down her cheek. He locked eyes with Nate,  Ray and Walt before returning his attention to the tasks at hand. Once the candles were lit and the prayers finished Brad's sisters, Dad and Walt started to bring the food out to the table so everyone could start eating.

As everyone sat around the table Brad and Nate lay both babies down in the playpen to sleep before taking their places. Ruth, Anna, Mary, Peggy, and Alice were engrossed in talking about traditions, their kids and holidays past while Mark and John were talking about one of the displays at the Smithsonian. 

 Kate, Becca, Sarah, Lanie, and Molly were talking about the kids and school occasionally dragging Nate and Walt into the conversation.  Elijah, and Jace were talking about work. Brad caught Ray's eye.

Ray pointedly looked around and then grinned at Brad before he leaned over and whispered, "this is going way better than I'd hoped." Ray gave Brad a sideways glance, "do you ever wish we were still out there when we've got so many people around?"

Brad chuckled softly, "so far I'm not wishing I was back in combat, but a couple of moments have been near misses."  Brad watched as everyone seemed to be enjoying each other's company. "I really wouldn't trade this for anything."

Ray gave a fond smiled, "getting soft there Brad." He paused, "but maybe we all are cause I can't imagine anywhere else I want to be."

 Walt leaned over and quietly said, "I wonder how different this would have gone if we hadn't had the year we did."

Brad nodded, "they all seemed to be fine with us and everything but they had never really had a reason or opportunity to spend much time together before now. So I guess it could be way more awkward."

Nate grinned, "if it were too awkward we all would be longing for far-off places and possibly a Humvee."

Ray chuckled, "this is why you were in command Nate because you know our weaknesses and what motivates us."

After everyone finished dinner they gathered in the living room and started to hand out presents. The babies were awake and cranky again resulting in Brad and Nate holding them to stop the wailing. Ruth sat next to Nate and Brad on the couch while Walt and Ray sat on the floor at their feet. Everyone else picked various spots around the room as Rachel, Nick, and Ally ran around handing out presents.

The kids all excitedly tore into their presents as the adults took pictures. Once the kids were happily playing with their new toys the adults opened their presents. Walt was staring at the small box, that was his present from Ray, in shock as everyone but Brad and Nate were distracted by all the activities going on around them.  Ruth was the first to notice Walt's reaction as a delighted smile spread across his face.

She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and whispered, " _szczeniak,_ are you going to answer him, because  _dzikie dziecko_ is going to burst if you don't."

Walt leaned in and kissed Ray placing the box in his hand, "yes. Yes always."

Ray grinned as he knelt beside Walt, sliding the black tungsten ring onto Walt's finger, "thank f... God I thought I broke you."

Kate's head snapped in her brother's direction as she grabbed her mom and Alice's arms and hissed, "look."

Alice and Peggy smiled brightly as they registered what had just happened between their sons.  Anna and Mary weren't far behind them.

John and Mark had everyone cracking up when the exclaimed, "Finally!"

Ray shrugged a shoulder, "it had to happen eventually."

Walt shook his head as he grinned,  "and everyone wonders why none of us have a romantic bone in our bodies."

 Brad and Nate laughed with them. 

Congratulations were shared as well as the start of the Inquisition on when the date would be.

Ray snorted, "Walt at this rate I'm thinking we'll run off and elope."

Alice shot her son a dirty look, "Joshua Ray, you'd better be joking."

Brad snickered, "now you did it."

Ruth slapped Brad's shoulder,"behave  _światło słoneczne_ it's only right that their families would want to celebrate with them."

Ray looked at his mom, "I was joking... At least a little bit." Ray gave his mom a sidelong glance, "we'd send pictures."

Alice laughed, "it's your day Joshua but I would like to be there.  If you really want to elope I won't stop you, but if I don't get pictures there will be hell to pay."

Peggy nodded, "we would love to be there for you and celebrate with you but if you want to do the wedding on your own we won't fight you."

Brad and Nate's parents both held their hands up, "we love you like our own, and would be there if you wanted us to be but this is your choice."

Walt sighed, "I don't think I want a big deal made of it. I'm fine with a Justice of the Peace and a party with y'all after."

Peggy hugged her son, "Baby i just want you happy. Do what you want. I'm just happy one of you finally asked."

Walt and Ray smiled and thanked everyone for their support and promised when they had a plan everyone would know. 

....

After everyone left for the night they started cleaning up the living room and kitchen.  Brad and Walt were doing dishes as Ray and Nate brought them to them. 

Brad bumped shoulders with Walt. "How are you?"

Walt gave a tired smile, "happy. You?"

Brad chuckled, "happy, but equally ready to get back to normal.  I love our families but I'm ready for them to go home."

Walt and Ray laughed. "Thank fuck I thought I was the only one." Ray declared.

Nate laughed, "come on Ray it's not that bad."

"Says you, did you see my mom when I suggested we elope?" Ray shook his head, "I wasn't sure if she was going to kill me or hug me."

Nate chuckled, "she's your mom Ray it's her job to do that to you."

Ray stuck his tongue out at Nate. "What did your grandma call us?"

Brad chuckled, "well you now have your own terms of endearment so welcome to the family. She called Walt _szczeniak_ or Puppy and you she called  _dzikie dziecko_ or wild child."

Walt laughed, "Ray it's like she knows you."

Ray scoffed, "hey she's got you pegged too."

Nate laughed, "she's got you both figured out."

Brad smiled as he walked over to Nate and wrapped his arms around him resting his chin on Nate's shoulder. "I'm just glad everyone has gotten along and actually like each other.  I'm also glad  _Babcia_ finally got to meet all of you."

Walt grinned as Ray replied, "I like her she's good people."

Brad nodded, "she is. I've always loved the fact that she never asked questions about my service in country. She could tell when things went bad or good and she was always just there if I wanted to talk or just be."

Walt smiled, "well of all our family members she's the one who's lived through worse than we have, so I can see how she'd relate to us on the not always wanting to talk about everything we did and saw." Walt paused and looked at Brad, "she's a lot like you."

Brad snorted, "Mom always said I was  _Babcia's._ Even when they didn't know what to do with me she always knew what I needed."

Nate kissed Brad, "she still does." Nate looked at everyone, "well we have one more day before they all head home and we get back to our routines so we should attempt to get some sleep."

Walt checked the time and took Ray's hand leading him towards the bedroom as Brad and Nate followed.

....

The rest of the time with their families went smoothly and in some ways too quickly.  It was great to spend quality time with all of them but as the holidays came to a close they were ready to get back to normal.

**Author's Note:**

> According to Google translate these words are correct going from Polish to English if they are incorrect I apologize.  
> Kochanie - darling  
> Ukochnay - beloved  
> światło słoneczne - Sunshine  
> Arachid - peanut  
> szczeniak -puppy  
> dzikie dziecko - wild child  
> Babcia - grandma


End file.
